Daddy's little girl
by ewan's girl
Summary: Leia comes to terms with her lineage, with a little help from an unexpected source. Short story, please review!


Title: Daddy's little girl Author: ewan's girl Summary: Leia comes to terms with her feelings after just discovering her lineage, with some unexpected help. Disclaimer: All hail Lucas!! Ok, same thing as always I do not own any Star Wars characters and therefore make no money from them. I am merely having some fun with their galaxy.  
  
*Author's note: This is a short story idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I hope you all enjoy it. . . please review!  
  
*********  
  
"Could you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?" Han Solo accused, motioning to where Luke had previously been standing, jealousy rising in his voice.  
  
Leia turned away in disgust. 'Why must he be so ridiculous? I swear. . .' She thought to herself.  
  
Han grumbled something and crossed behind her, ready to grant her wish of being alone when he stopped himself and looked back at her. He tried hard to shake the new emotions rising inside of him, it was obvious that he actually really cared for her. "I'm. . .I'm sorry." He softly stated.  
  
She looked at him, her hair laying loosely around her face. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly she rushed into his arms. "Hold me." She commanded as he wrapped his arms around her and obeyed.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments when a golden droid who was famous for coming in at the most inopportune moments tapped Han on the shoulder. He turned around and glared at the protocol droid.  
  
"What?" He said through gritted teeth. "This had better be good golden rod."  
  
"Sir, the soldiers are requesting your presence to formulate a plan for the morning." C2PO stated, not even realizing he interrupted an emotional scene.  
  
Han stole another glance at Leia who had moved out of his arms. She nodded in agreement with the droid. "Go." She stated, moving away and hugging herself.  
  
"Leia. . ."  
  
"It's ok. I really do need to be alone right now." She said, trying to force a smile for him.  
  
*****  
  
She found herself running, she could vaguely sense her skin being scratched by tree branches as she continued to flee from the Ewok camp. She refused to let any of them see her like this, no one would see her lose control. She could feel tears slipping down her cheeks as she continued to run. She didn't have a destination, and knew it was dangerous to go out too far, but she didn't care. Nothing could be worse she thought than what she had just learned.  
  
'Darth Vader is my father.' The thought echoed inside her head as she pushed herself to her physical limit. 'His blood is my blood, he is a part of me.' She ran harder. 'No!' Suddenly she stopped short, feeling like she would collapse.  
  
She sank to her knees in the mud. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Not a sound was heard around her except the deep sound of her breathing. It was a very eerie sound. She gasped when she realized it was her breathing, and attempted to slow it down.  
  
She held her midsection as if she was sick and thought back to a time where she had to face the man she now had to call father. His huge frame entering her cell, followed by the floating black droid. The torture she had to withstand, the pain.  
  
'How could he do such a thing to his own daughter? His flesh and blood, how could he do that to me?' She shivered as she thought about it. Then her thoughts turned to Luke and how badly Vader had beaten Luke on Bespin.  
  
'Luke. . .' Her brother. She thought about him and how she felt a connection to him from the moment she met him. She never understood why, but she always knew Luke was an important part of her life. She then shook her head and laughed at how at first she thought maybe he was a future love interest. 'Gods, I kissed my brother!' She shuddered at the memory, then laughed to herself. She then thought about Luke and his mission.  
  
She looked up to the stars. "Luke, please be ok." She quietly pleaded with the force. She closed her eyes. "This has to be a mistake, I don't believe it." She started to argue with herself. "Darth Vader cannot be my father." She couldn't believe the man who had helped destroy the Republic and kill millions of people was the man who created her. "What did mom ever see in him?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"He wasn't always like that you know." A voice came from the shadows, startling her.  
  
She held her breath, afraid she had strayed too far from the rebels camp. Suddenly a soft blue glow shined from the woods and a familiar figure emerged in front of her. She stared at the specter in confusion and fear.  
  
"He at one point in time was a good man." The ghost continued, ignoring her shocked look.  
  
"Obi Wan Kenobi?" Leia asked, rubbing her eyes. "How? How is this possible?"  
  
"You'll find many things are possible with the force." Obi Wan stood in front of her and crossed his hands over his chest. "Whether you are aware of it or not Leia you are using the force right now, that is why I am here." She still had a look of confusion on her face, he gave her a soft smile and sat down in the mud next to her. "It always amazes me how strong in the force your family is."  
  
"My family." Leia came to her senses and lowered her head, remembering why she was alone in the forest in the first place. She slowly lifted her gaze towards the spirit of a man she once trusted. "This has to be a mistake." Her eyes glazed over with tears.  
  
Obi Wan never moved his gaze from her intense eyes. "I wish it was." He admitted. "But you cannot escape your destiny Leia, none of us can. . . no matter how hard we try."  
  
Leia shook her head. She refused to go along with something she didn't agree with, something she had no control of. "He may be the man who conceived me, but I will never give him the title of father. My father was a good man. . . a good man that he helped kill!" She couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down her face.  
  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yes Bail Organa was a good man, and he raised you well." Obi Wan looked at her. "But remember Leia his blood does not flow through your veins. You are a Skywalker whether you like it or not." Leia shot Obi Wan a harsh look and despite how angry she was he smiled. "That look takes me back, you look so much like your mother."  
  
"How could mom be with such an evil man?" Leia asked after his comment.  
  
"Your father wasn't always known as Darth Vader, he once was Anakin Skywalker." Obi Wan had a far away look on his face. "He loved your mother very much, and would've in turn love you very much had certain choices not been made."  
  
"Why did he become Darth Vader?"  
  
"He was seduced by the dark side of the force. He succumbed to temptation." Obi Wan simply answered.  
  
"That's it? So he was weak?" Leia felt anger rise inside.  
  
"The dark side of the force is extremely powerful Leia, it can overcome even the most powerful Jedi." Obi Wan defended, although not sure why he was defending Anakin's downfall.  
  
"You never turned." She shot back.  
  
Obi Wan hung his head. "No, I didn't. But I didn't have the same trials as your father." He looked up again at her. "We were two very different people." Again surprised he was defending Anakin's turn.  
  
"Why wasn't I ever told about my real father?" Leia asked suddenly.  
  
"Your mother didn't want either of you to know him as Darth Vader, she made me promise that I would only tell you about Anakin." Obi Wan answered simply.  
  
"No, I wasn't even told about Anakin Skywalker." Leia stood up. "Why was I led to believe Bail Organa was my father?" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "I felt for the safety of you and your brother that you should be separated. Bail took it upon himself to adopt you." Obi Wan admitted, feeling guilty. "We didn't want to burden you with the truth until it was necessary."  
  
"Like now."  
  
"I have made many mistakes in my life Leia, I am not proud of some of my choices, but I stand by them." He looked at her.  
  
"All my life has been a lie, everything I am. . ."  
  
Obi Wan rose from the ground. "You still are and forever will be Leia Organa. Nothing will take that from you." She looked at him. "You are an amazing woman Leia, your parents are very proud of you." She closed her eyes, feeling them tear up again. "This is just another part of who you are. His blood may be a part of you and a part of Luke, but his destiny doesn't have to be yours."  
  
Leia pondered everything for a moment, then looked up at the stars again. "Luke said that he felt some good in him." She finally spoke after a moment. "Do you think he can bring him back?"  
  
Obi Wan stiffened, and then sighed. "With all my heart I hope so."  
  
She looked at the old Jedi. "But you don't think so."  
  
Obi Wan looked down and slowly shook his head. "But I pray his love for your mother, and I'm hoping his love for his children will outweigh his loyalty to his master. . ." Obi Wan sarcastically chuckled. "It wouldn't be the first time he fought against one of his masters." He then noticed Leia was wiping away tears. It brought back very painful memories of when he had to bring news to another brunette woman about the very same man, only he no longer had a physical shoulder for this one to cry on. "For what it's worth, I am very sorry Milady."  
  
She looked at the ghost like face of the old Jedi, she then realized how much this man had been there for her family, even beyond the grave. "You have no need to be sorry Kenobi. It's like my father. . ." She looked at him, and she swallowed her sorrow. "My step father always said, 'we are responsible for our own destinies.' My father made his choice, and now I must make mine."  
  
************ "What do you mean you have no idea where she went?" Han Solo was practically yelling at the two droids standing in front of him. "It's dark out there, and you're saying no one saw her leave?"  
  
"Yes General Solo, that is exactly what I am saying. Did I not say it clear enough?" C3P0 didn't quite understand why he was being yelled at.  
  
Han ran his hands through his hair. "Chewie!" He screamed, even though his tall, fury companion was standing right behind him. Chewie answered him with a soft roar. "We have to go find her." He commanded and as he turned to leave he came nose to nose with the Princess.  
  
"Wow, you're good." She said with a smile. "Found me already."  
  
"Leia, where were you? It's dangerous out there." He asked, trying to regain his cool. He then noticed all the mud on her clothes. "Are you ok?" He asked, worried.  
  
She smiled. 'I guess it runs in my family to fall for the bad man, the scoundrel.' She thought to herself. 'Mom, I think I understand.'  
  
Han noticed she was smiling at him, he smiled back, not exactly sure why they were smiling. "Leia?" He asked after a moment. "You ok?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes I am now."  
  
Han then wrapped his arms around her, though still confused as ever. 'Women.'  
  
The End!  
  
*Hope you liked it, I know a little cheesy..oh well. 


End file.
